harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Film)
Allgemeines Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (im Original: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) ist die Verfilmung des vierten Bands der Harry-Potter-Serie, die im Jahr 2005 in die Kinos kam. In Deutschland ist er ab 12 zu sehen, in den USA wird er mit PG-13 eingezeichnet. Filmgestaltung und -produktion Inhalt Zur Rückerinnerung: Was bisher geschah. Vor und während Harrys viertem Schuljahr häufen sich die bedrohlichen Anzeichen, dass Voldemort wieder stärker wird. Harry bekommt dies zunächst im Rahmen der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft zu spüren, die während seiner Sommerferien in England stattfindet. In Hogwarts erlebt er dies dann hautnah, als er gegen seinen Willen auf magische Weise verpflichtet wird, an einem Wettkampf zwischen europäischen Schulen teilzunehmen. Erst am Ende des Schuljahrs stellt sich heraus, dass Lord Voldemort der Urheber ist, zu dessen körperlicher Wiederkehr Harry einen erzwungenen Beitrag leisten muss. Neben spektakulären lebensgefährlichen Aufgaben, wie einem Drachenkampf, kommen auf Harry und seine Freunde die alterspezifischen Probleme zu: erste Verabredungen, Liebesaffären und Eifersüchteleien. Unterschiede zwischen Film und Buchvorlage Die Handlung des umfangreichen Buches (15 Kapitel länger als der Vorgängerband) musste in der Filmfassung erheblich gekürzt werden. Die Idee, aus dem Buch zwei Filme zu machen, lehnte der Regisseur Mike Newell strikt ab. Im Drehbuch wurde der Inhalt ganz auf Harrys Auseinandersetzung mit dem wieder erstarkenden und schließlich zurückkehrenden Voldemort zusammengestrichen, Nebenhandlungen entfallen und Erklärungen vorkommender magischer Phänomene, wie beispielsweise des Portschlüssels oder der Kamingespräche per Flohpulver wurden weggekürzt. Die pubertätstypischen Beziehungsprobleme hingegen werden, im Vergleich zum Buch, noch etwas ausgebaut. Siehe auch den Artikel zum gleichnamigen Buch: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch Drehbuch und Handlung ; Die folgenden Angaben stützen sich ausschließlich auf Fan-Beobachtungen aus dem Film, der Drehbuchtext lag nicht vor. Abweichungen * Harrys erste Ferienwochen bei Familie Dursley entfallen und damit **die Szenen, in der die Muggelwelt und die Magische Welt aufeinanderprallen. So z.B. die Szene als Arthur Weasley mit seinen jüngeren Söhnen im künstlichen Dursleyschen Kamin feststeckt, notgedrungen mal eben deren Wohnzimmer ruiniert und Dudleys Zunge dank eines verhexten Jux-Bonbons über einen Meter lang wird... * Bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft **sind die drei älteren Weasley-Söhne nicht dabei. **stellt Arthur Weasley keine Beschäftigten des Zaubereiministeriums vor, nicht einmal Bartemius Crouch sr. und Ludo Bagman (konsequenterweise entfällt die Wette zwischen den Weasley-Zwillingen und Ludo). **Die Weasleys sind nicht in der Ehrenloge, begegnen weder Winky, noch wird Harrys Zauberstab gestohlen. (Damit verändert sich die Szene mit dem Dunklen Mal, das mit Harrys gestohlenem Zauberstab hergestellt wird) **Die Quidditch-Mannschaften aus Irland und Bulgarien fliegen in das Stadion, und der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge begrüßt die Zuschauer und gibt das Startzeichen. **Danach ist die Gruppe direkt wieder im Zelt und feiert. **Angesichts des Aufruhrs nach dem Finalspiel schickt Arthur Weasley die Kids nicht in den Wald, sondern er versucht mit den Teenies den nächst möglichen Portschlüssel zu erreichen, um nach Hause zu kommen. **Harry wird von der Gruppe getrennt, stürzt und fällt in Ohnmacht. Als er wieder aufwacht sieht er einen jungen Mann der mit einem Zauberstab ein Gebilde an den Himmel schreibt. Als der Mann auf Harry aufmerksam wird, verfolgt er ihn. Ron und Hermine finden Harry und der Fremde flüchtet. ** Der Wirbel im Zaubereiministerium nach diesem blamablen Ende der Weltmeisterschaft taucht nur in dem Presseartikel von Rita Kimmkorn auf, den nicht Molly Weasley gleich nach ihrer Rückkehr, sondern erst Hermine während der Fahrt im Hogwarts Express vorliest. * Die Geschichte mit den Veela entfällt. Daher fehlt auch, dass Fleur's Oma eine Veela ist und dass Fleur deswegen mit ihrem extrem guten Aussehen sämtliche Jungs fast willenlos macht. Ausserdem entfallen ihre ständigen Sticheleien zu Beginn und auch ihre positive Veränderung, nachdem Harry Gabrielle Delacour aus dem See gerettet hat. * Die Hauselfenbefreiungsfront kommt nicht vor und damit entfällt **Winkys Rolle und Dobbys Rolle, **Hermines Engagement für die Lebensbedingungen der Hauselfen * Die Eichung der Zauberstäbe ist gestrichen, es wird nur der Fototermin und das Interview zwischen Rita Kimmkorn und Harry gezeigt. *Die Begegnungen zwischen Harry und Sirius sind auf ein einziges Kamingespräch zusammengekürzt. *Beim Weihnachtsball entfällt das belauschte heimliche Treffen von ** Severus Snape mit Igor Karkaroff (wurde gedreht, aber herausgeschnitten) ** Hagrid und Olympe Maxime (die Riesengeschichte ist gestrichen) *Die Rolle des jungen Barty Crouch und die Beziehung zu seinem Vater werden gekürzt und entsprechend abgeändert und bleiben deshalb unklar: *Harry erlebt in seinem Traum am Anfang nicht bloß Voldemort und Wurmschwanz, sondern auch Bartemius Crouch jr., der ankündigt, den anderen Todessern ein Zeichen zu schicken (also gibt es auch keinen Konflikt zwischen ihm und den anderen Todessern). Später erkennt Harry ihn in der Denkariumsszene wieder als den Todesser, den er damals im Traum gesehen hat. **Das immer wieder auftauchende Erkennungszeichen von Barty Crouch jr. ist eine im Buch nicht vorhandene eigentümliche Zungenbewegung. Die im Buch genannten, aber zunächst nicht ernst genommenen Verdachtsmomente tauchen dagegen nicht auf. **Das Weggkürzen der Hauselfe Winky und ihrer Spezialaufgabe, sich rund um die Uhr um Barty Crouch jr zu kümmern, macht es unerklärlich, wie Barty Crouch sr. seinen Sohn jahrelang verborgen halten konnte und plötzlich die Kontrolle über ihn verlor. **Dass Arthur am Tag von Moodys Auftauchen in Hogwarts zu einem Angriff in dessen Haus gerufen wird, entfällt (und damit nicht bloß die versteckte Andeutung, sondern auch der Anlass für den Streit zwischen Draco und Harry, bei dem der falsche Moody eingreift und Draco zur Strafe in ein Frettchen verwandelt (Für Dracos Strafverwandlung findet Moody einen anderen Anlass) **Während Barty im Buch seine Rolle als Moody perfekt spielt, schimmert im Drehbuch absichtlich gelegentlich seine wahre Identität durch (beispielsweise genießt er es offensichtlich, als die Spinne unter seinem Imperiusfluch alles machen muss, was er will. **Die Szene, in der Harry auf dem Rückweg vom Vertrauensschülerbad auf der Karte des Rumtreibers, Bartemius Crouch in Snapes Büro herumlaufen sieht, entfällt. ** Harry erfährt die Funktionsweise von Dianthuskraut von Neville Longbottom, der ihm das Kraut auch besorgt; (im Buch versucht der vermeintliche Moody vergeblich, eben dies zu erreichen, und lässt schließlich Dobby die Info hören, damit er für Harry das Kraut aus Snapes Bestand klaut). **Barty Crouch sr. steht nicht unter dem Imperiusfluch, sondern ist als Richter auch bei der 2. Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers anwesend und trifft dabei seinen Sohn in Gestalt des falschen Moody. (Im Buch ist Percy Weasley an seiner Stelle vertretungsweise einer der Richter). ** Im Film nutzt Barty Crouch jr. wohl die gelegentliche Anwesenheit seines Vaters, um ihn zu ermorden. Ganz klar wird dies nicht, denn Barty Crouch sr. wird eben tot im Verbotenen Wald aufgefunden. **Im Film gibt es nur eine einzige Denkariumsszene vor Gericht, in der Igor Karkaroff auch Barty Crouch als Todesser verrät (anders als im Buch gibt es nie einen Zweifel daran, dass er tatsächlich ein Todesser ist). ** Die Wirkung des Vielsaft-Tranks verliert sich schon, während der falsche Moody sich mit Harry unterhält. **Der falsche Moody verrät sich, als er Harry über das Zusammentreffen auf dem Friedhof mit Voldemort ausfragt; Harry hatte ihm vorher nichts über den Friedhof berichtet; (im Buch vermutet Harry das Karkaroff der Spion Voldemorts in Hogwarts sei, der vermeintliche Moody enttarnt sich daraufhin selbst voller Stolz als der Spion und treue Todesser). **Unter Veritaserum verrät Barty Crouch jr. nichts über seine Befreiung aus Askaban, über den Konflickt zwischen ihm und seinem Vater und über dessen Ermordung. **Nach seinem Geständnis unter Veritaserum kommt Barty Crouch wieder nach Askaban (im Buch bekommt er den Kuss des Dementors. *Bei der dritten Aufgabe ** Werden die Angehörigen der Champions nicht erwähnt bzw. gezeigt, (in der Vorlage besuchen Mrs Weasley und Bill Harry und sehen sich die 3. Aufgabe an; bei dieser Gelegenheit lernen sich Bill und Fleur kennen). **Fehlen die meisten der magischen Hindernisse. **Ist Krum "verhext" und hat dabei veränderte, weisse Augen. Im Buch stand er unter dem Imperius-Fluch, welcher keine äusserlichen Veränderungen hervorruft. **Beenden Harry und Cedric Diggory die Irrgartenaufgabe nicht einvernehmlich sondern als Konkurrenten: Beide rennen auf den Trimagischen Pokal zu; (im Buch rettet Harry Cedric vor einer Acromantula und verletzt sich dabei am Bein, so dass er kaum laufen kann, er erreicht nur mit Cedrics Unterstützung den Pokal) und sie verabreden beide gleichzeitig ihn zu berühren. *Die Logik der Wiedererstarkung von Voldemort fällt den vorgenommenen Kürzungen der Friedhofsszene u.a. zum Opfer: **Voldemorts geheime Pläne mit Harry werden unklar, weil Barty Crouch jr. bereits in der ersten Szene da ist (Im Buch muss er zuvor aus seinem erzwungenen versteckten Dasein im Haus seines Vaters befreit werden. Im Film wird verschwiegen, wie er sich befreien konnte und von Voldemorts Ankunft in Little Hangleton wusste.) ** Durch die Weglassung der Ministeriumsangehörigen Bertha Jorkins wird nicht klar, woher Voldemort um die Existenz seines treuen Todessers Barty Crouch jr. und um das Stattfinden eines Trimagischen Turniers in Hogwarts wusste. **Auf dem Friedhof ist die Schlange Nagini nicht da; **Voldemort erzählt den Todessern (und damit den Zuschauenden) nicht, was mit ihm passiert ist, als er versuchte, Harry zu töten und wie er die letzten Jahre verbracht hat; **Nur die namentlich erwähnten Todesser sind auf dem Friedhof und Voldemort erwähnt keinen ihm ergebenen weiteren Todesser in Hogwarts; **Nachdem Harry die Zauberstabverbindung gelöst hat, kann er sofort mit Cedrics totem Körper fliehen; (im Buch wird er von Voldemort und den Todessern zuerst verfolgt, und Voldemort stellt dabei klar, dass er Harry selbst töten will). *als Harry nach Voldemorts Wiedergeburt zurückkehrt: **gibt es keine Krankensaalszene (damit entfällt die Konfrontation von Sirius Black und Severus Snape); **gibt es kein Zerwürfnis zwischen Dumbledore und Cornelius Fudge **wird nicht gezeigt, dass Dumbledore sofort die Widerstandsbewegung wieder aktiviert; *Rita Kimmkorns Auftreten als Animagus und ihre schließliche Enttarnung findet nicht statt. *Infolge der Kürzungen kommen einige Ereignisse zeitlich durcheinander: **Harry hat seinen beunruhigenden Traum von Voldemorts Ankunft, gefolgt von Narbenschmerzen erst im Fuchsbau; (im Buch findet dieses Erlebnis noch im Haus der Dursleys statt.) **Harry schickt erst später, auf der Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express, auf Hermines Drängen hin einen Brief an Sirius wegen seiner Narbenschmerzen. **Harry begegnet Cho Chang erst bei der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts. * Einige der gezeigten magischen Anwendungen sind anders als im Buch: **Portschlüsselreisende können sich während der Reise miteinander unterhalten; zudem muss der Portschlüssel im Flug losgelassen werden, sodass der Portschlüssel nicht am Zielort landet (was er aber auf dem Friedhof tut) **Posteulen tragen Briefe im Schnabel (ziemlich hinderlich beim Fliegen geschweige denn beim Wassertrinken unterwegs) **Bei Flohpulver-Ferngesprächen taucht nicht wirklich der körperlose Kopf des Gesprächspartners im offenen Kamin auf, sondern eine komische gesichtsähnliche Brennmaterialformation. **Snape träufelt Moody fast eine ganze Flasche Veritaserum ein; (im Buch betont Snape, dass eine Dosis von drei Tropfen ausreicht). Kleine Verwirrungen: *Bei der Vorstellung der Gastschüler stellt Dumbledore aus Beauxbatons nur Schülerinnen vor, während er aus Durmstrang nur Schüler nennt *Im Film ist Padma Patil eine Gryffindor, wie ihre Zwillingsschwester (im Buch ist sie eine Ravenclaw) *Bei der Enträtselung der 2. Turnieraufgabe ist wiederholt vom Großen See in Hogwarts als Schwarzem See die Rede (Im Buch ist der Schwarze See der See in der Höhle in HP VI/26) *Dumbledore redet mit Harry in Haus Gryffindor und gibt zu erkennen, dass er als Schüler in diesem Haus war. Nur im Film vorhandene Episoden und Charaktere * Hagrid ist beim Empfangsessen der ausländischen Gäste dabei und sticht Professor Flitwick versehentlich mit seiner Gabel in die Hand, weil er nur noch Augen für Madame Maxime hat. * Hermine kommt vor dem Drachenkampf zu Harry und ermutigt ihn durch eine Umarmung. Dies zeigt Rita als Foto zur Illustration der angeblichen Liebesbeziehung der beiden. * Harrys Drachenkampf wird im Film zu einer Verfolgungsjagd um das Schloss ausgebaut, damit sich die Drachen überhaupt von ihren Nestern trennen, haben sie nicht ein Nest voller eigener Eier, sondern bloß das Goldene Ei zu bewachen. * Ein Botenjunge namens Nigel überbringt Ron seinen scheußlichen "neuen" Festumhang (im Buch kriegt Ron ihn von seiner Mutter direkt und außerdem werden magische Postsendungen in den Büchern nie von menschlichen Boten, sondern immer von Eulen überbracht!). * Vor dem Weihnachtsball werden in Hogwarts Tanzstunden abgehalten. * Nur im Film hat Ron eine Tante namens Tessie, an die er in seinem ollen Festumhang erinnert. * Im Film reist ein junger Lehrer aus Durmstrang als Karkaroffs Assistent mit nach Hogwarts. Beim Weihnachtsball kümmert sich nicht wie im Buch ein Beauxbatons-Schüler um die vernachlässigte Padma Patil, sondern dieser eingeschmuggelte Lehrer aus Durmstrang. * Barty Crouch sr. wird von Hagrid und Harry samt seinen Freunden gefunden, als sie singend(!) im Verbotenen Wald unterwegs sind. Ein Teil der Differenzen zwischen Dumbledore und dem Zaubereiministerium werden in diese Szene verlagert. Im Film fehlende Charaktere und Beziehungen *Bertha Jorkins und alle damit verbundenen Informationen über Barty Crouch sr. *Ludo Bagman, sein Konflikt mit Barty Crouch sr., seine finanziellen Probleme und Betrügereien. *Dobby,Winky und die Stellung der Hauselfen/Hermines Engagement für sie; *Molly Weasley und Bill Weasley tauchen weder im Fuchsbau oder bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, noch bei der dritten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers auf. *Percy Weasley und seine Rolle als Assistent von Barty Crouch sr. *Colin und Dennis, die die "Potter stinkt"-Anstecker anders hexen wollen. *Die Hintergründe von Frank Bryces und von Hagrids Lebensgeschichte werden nicht erläutert. * Dumbledores Charakter und seine Absichten werden verfälscht: Im Buch betont er bei der Vorstellung des Trimagischen Turniers, dass dieser Wettstreit zwischen drei Schulen die übernationale Freundschaft fördern soll. Im Drehbuch hebt er den konkurrierenden Aspekt hervor. *Fred und George Weasley sind im Buch immer unzertrennlich. Als die beiden mit einem magischen Trick versuchen, über die Alterslinie zu kommen und merken, dass es nicht funktioniert, lachen sie im Buch darüber. Im Film geraten sie dagegen in Streit miteinander. Kostüme und optische Gestaltung * Im Buch hat Barty Crouch jr. blonde Haare und ein Milchgesicht. Im Film ist er dunkelhaarig. * Im Buch wird mehrfach hervorgehoben, dass Voldemorts Augen glühend rot sind. Im Film hat er stechende blaue Augen. * Im Buch hat Harry grüne, im Film blaue Augen. * Im Buch wird mehrfach hervorgehoben, dass Zauberer Probleme mit zusammenpassender Muggelkleidung haben, im Film trägt so gut wie jeder Muggelkleidung. * Madame Maxime ist nicht etwa gleich groß wie Hagrid, sondern überragt ihn deutlich. * Die Eulerei befindet sich nicht im westlichen Schlossturm von Hogwarts, sondern in einem Turm außerhalb des eigentlichen Schlossgebäudes. * Die jungen Hexen tragen im Film Abendkleider, im Buch tragen auch die Mädchen Festumhänge. * Auf dem Friedhof in Little Hangleton werden die Grabsteine von Tom Riddle sr. und die seiner Eltern gezeigt: Die darauf angegebenen Namen und die Lebensdaten der Riddles werden im Buch nicht genannt. *Im Trailer zum Film, steht auf dem Grabstein des Vaters von Tom Riddle fälschlicherweise der Name Tom Marvolo Riddle, obwohl der spätere Voldemort nach seinem Großvater mütterlicherseits, mit Zweitnamen Marvolo (dt.: Vorlost) hieß. Diese Sequenz wurde im Film per Computer korrigiert, so dass im Film die Daten stimmig sind. Neuauftretende Charaktere/Darsteller in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens Gesamtbesetzung s. Liste der Schauspieler Auszeichnungen Preise: * 2006: BAFTA-Award für Stuart Craig in der Kategorie Bestes Produktionsdesign * 2006: Empire-Award für die gesamte Harry-Potter-Filmreihe * 2006: DIVA-Award - Der Deutsche Kinopreis (Publikumspreis) Nominierungen: * 2006: Oscar-Nominierung für Stuart Craig und Stephanie McMillan in der Kategorie Ausstattung * 2006: BAFTA-Award-Nominierung in den Kategorien Visuelle Effekte und Bestes Make-up und Haardesign * 2006: Empire-Award-Nominierung in den Kategorien Bester britischer Film und Bester Sci-Fi-/Fantasy-Film Wissenswertes * Für die umfangreichen Tauchszenen musste Daniel Radcliffe tauchen lernen und rund einen Monat jene Szenen in einer sechs Meter tiefen Bluescreen-Tauchbox filmen. * Die Zauberer-Rockband Weird Sisters, die im Film beim Weihnachtsball aufspielt, wurde mit Jarvis Cocker, dem Frontmann von Pulp, sowie Phil Selway und Jonny Greenwood, Schlagzeuger und Gitarrist von Radiohead, besetzt. Das Auftreten der Band wurde von Rowling abgesegnet. Die im Film verbliebene Sequenz ist deutlich kürzer. Eine ungeschnittene, rund zwei Minuten lange Version mit einer besseren Überleitung von den Walzerpaaren zu dem Rock-Gig ist allerdings auf der Doppel-DVD-Edition enthalten. * Die DVD zum Film erschien in Deutschland am 31. März 2006 in einer Edition mit zwei DVDs. Die erste DVD enthält ausschließlich den Film; auf der zweiten befinden sich technische Hintergrunderläuterungen zu den drei Haupttricksequenzen (Drachen, Unterwasserszenen und das Labyrinth), die Vorbereitungen zum Weihnachtsball, Gedanken der Darsteller und des Filmteams zum vierten Film, Gruppen-Interviews, drei Geschicklichkeitsspiele und ein DVD-ROM-Part. Entgegen früheren Presseangaben gibt es jedoch keinen Audiokommentar des Regisseurs. Zusätzlich erschien eine Edition mit allen Teilen 1-4 mit jeweils nur einer DVD. * Die Filmmusik wurde bei diesem Film nicht mehr von John Williams, der die Musik zu den ersten drei Filmen geschrieben hat, sondern von Patrick Doyle eingespielt. Dieser hat sich dabei allerdings an Williams' Vorlagen orientiert. Der Soundtrack lässt jedoch Teile von Williams' eingängigen Thema vermissen, das mittlerweile zu einem der bekanntesten Filmthemen geworden ist. Links zum Artikel * Filmmusik zum 4. Film * Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch in der Internet Movie Database en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) fr:Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film) 4